The Butterfly of BTS: Part XIII
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


My heart skipped a beat as I looked down at the hands on my waist. I slowly moved my hands to them to try to move them, but they would just tighten as I pulled on them. "Hyung, please..." "..." I heard nothing in response. He pulled me into his clutch. I was now all too close to him for comfort. My heart racing I just closed my eyes trying to relax, maybe he would try something though? No. He would not do that. I need to stop calm down and just sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing until I fell asleep again not being awakened again until morning.  
I was woke up by V who's voice was raspy from having just waking up, "Sorry I cuddled up next to you last night. I usually do that to Jungkook, but he got away from me last night. I shook my head, "Do not worry about it." I stretched out and then got up going to use the restroom. Now I always made sure to lock the door. Time to start the day. I was not ready for today at all. I felt quite sick and my leg was beggining to hurt a lot more from yesterday's practicing; I had to tell the manager. "Suga," I said coming out from the bathroom and walking over to him, "Hmm?" He mumbled still half asleep. "Can I use your phone to call the manager?" He sighed, "Yes, but you need to go out and get yourself a phone; you have the money now." I looked away feeling belittled, "Yes, I know I apologize for bothering you so much. I will go out and get one today." "We are going to be practicing all day and we have to go to a photoshoot later." I sighed, "I have to miss practice. My leg is killing me." He sighed deeply scolding me with his facial expression, "He is not going to be happy you know." I nodded as he handed me the phone and I called the manager. "Hello? What is it Suga?" "It is me. Maghe." I then walked outside of the room. "Oh. Hello, What's up?" "I think I need a day off." "What is happening?" "My leg is starting to hurt worst, and I need to use this day to get basic neccessities a girl needs and I really need to get my own phone." He sighed over the phone, "I told you not to dance with that hurt leg, but yes take the day off. You still need to make it to the photoshoot though." "Yes sir." "Ok, carry on." I hung up and walked back inside, handing Suga the phone. "Thank you."  
"Well? WHat did he say?" I shook my head, "He said it was probably a good idea. I also need to take care of basic needs, so yes. I need to do everything before the shoot." He nodded, "Someone needs to stay with you, though." "I am sure they would give me some kind of body gaurd or something." He shook his head, "Not on such short notice. They do not just have them laying around and say 'Here you go." I squinted my eyes at his cockiness and hit his chest. He just laughed, "I suppose I could ask Hobi, I am sure he would not mind." He shook his head, "I think you should have someone who knows to stay with you." I shook my head, "No, I need to get close to all of the members." "That does not matter. What matters is your safety." I sighed angrily and grabbed his wrist dragging him to another room so we could talk. "Look you, Jimin, and Jin all have to work on the dance and perfect it. Hoseok has already got the dance down perfectly. Now why are you being so persistent?" He gritted his teeth together making his jaw tick several time. He would not respond, "Ok then it is settled. I am staying with J Hope today." He sighed then walked off angrily. What the hell was his problem? He acts like I am a child 24/7 and I do not appreciate it too much.  
I walked up to J Hope while trying to figure out what to say to him. "Oh hey Dongsaeng!~" He said over eagerly to me, "Hey Hobi, I was wondering if you would stay with me today while I am recovering. It is ok if you can not." "Of course I will stay with you today! Are you going somewhere and that is why you needed me to stay?" I nodded ashamed. He simply laughed, "I will be the best bodygaurd I possibly can!" I shook my head at his silliness. "Maghe-ida! Come take your medication!" Jin yelled from the kitchen, "Yes Hyung! I will be there in a second!" I bowed to Hobi apologetically before running to the kitchen to take pain medication.  
After a while of waiting around for a few hours, hanging out with the other members, they soon had to leave Hobi and I for the dance room. I walked into the restroom to get dressed for the day. I decided to wear a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, light grey Timberland boots, and a pair of circle glasses. It was not supposed to be too terribily cold outside today, so I went light with the clothing since I do not get cold easily. When I walked out of the restroom, I saw Hobi dressed a bit heavier in his clothes. He wore a tan trench coat, grey and black sweater vest, skinny fit blue jeans, and black Adidas. "That is all you are going to wear?" He asked furrowing his brows, "Well yes, it was supposed to be a bit warmer today." He shook his head giggling at me, "I think you are just wanting me to be sweet on you." I furrowed my brows, confused by his statement. "What?!" He shook his head laughing, "I am only kidding, calm down." He ruffled my hair then walked out of the room by the door behind me. I had followed him, shaking off his broad statement. We went to the cab outside the company building and went on our way to the cell phone distributor building to get my first cell phone.  
"How is it that you have never owned a phone before?" I paused by the sudden question. "Oh! Uhm.. well, my mother never really had the money to spend on luxury stuff like that. I just had basic needs and that was about all, really." He took in the information, "Were you and your mother close?" I shook my head. I usually tried to make her happy and proud, but she always found something to be upset over. Once I got into the entertainment and music industry, she had disowned me. We never spoke again after that. "Oh.. I am sorry to hear that." He said some what apologetically for bringing it up; I shook my head once more, "No, it is ok." We now made it to the department and got out of the vehicle. "Wait here, we will be right out." The man in the cab nodded to Hobi and we walked inside to greet the man at the front counter. Hobi then began to talk to him about a new phone for me. "We just need one for calling, that is really all we care about." The man kept insisting other phones for texting, calling, data, and apps. After a while of repetitive arguing the man finally gave us a plan and a phone that was simple. We walked out and back to the cab, "Sorry, that took longer than we had expected." Hobi said to the cab driver, but he simple shook his head. "No it's fine hop in." We got into the cab, now we were headed to the market for groceries. "What are we going to get?" Hobi asked me, "I have no clue, maybe I will just get what Jin likes to make?" He nodded, "He likes to just do simple things sometimes. Maybe we can just have meat?" I nodded to him, "I think that is a good idea. Maybe we can cook food tonight?!" I asked Hoseok wondering if he would enjoy that, "I mean, Jin is the one who cooks all the time, maybe we should give him a break? Plus, it is super simple..." Hobi sighed, "I am no good at cooking honestly." I looked down, "Oh ok, well it was a little too much to ask. I am sorry." "No no, I did not mean it li-" I cut him off, "No, I know you meant well; I ask too much of people." I placed my hand on his smiling.

Sorry it took so long, but here it is guys.


End file.
